wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Area 52
| government = | ruler = | language = | resource = | affiliation = B.O.O.M. (Steamwheedle Cartel) | loc = Southwestern Netherstorm | source = }} 'A strange vision haunts me... I see a continuous cloud of smoke ascending toward the sky, left in the wake of a giant fire moving ever faster away. It is not a natural phenomenon, nor a creation of evil; that much I know. I have no knowledge of what it looks like, save that it is the product of the labor of many. Yet, without more hands, it may never come to be.' : ~ Seer Jovar - Telaar, Nagrand Area 52 is a goblin-run town found on the southwestern most island of Netherstorm. It is a settlement structured much like Gadgetzan and Everlook, with a short wall surrounding a small area of buildings. The goblins are seen building a rocket ship to journey into the Twisting Nether named the X-52 Nether-Rocket. Facilities *Inn *Mailbox *Bank *Flight Master *Food & Drink *Equipment Repair *Barber Shop Travel Connections Flight ; Sylvanaar ; Toshley's Station ; Thunderlord Stronghold ; Mok'Nathal Village ; The Stormspire ; Cosmowrench ; Evergrove Locations and NPCs ;Area 52 Inn * * * * * * * ;Town Square * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Arena Hut * * * * * * * * ;Underground Bank * * * ;Bank Hut * ;Netherstorm Rift * * ;Outside Area 52 * * ;Guards * * * Quotes and Notes Anchorite Karja: With all due respect, A'dal sent us here to investigate Kael's activities, not mount a full-scaled attack. Spymaster Thalodien: Look, sweetheart. No one's talking about storming Tempest Keep ourselves, but when we see a target of opportunity we have to take it. Exarch Orelis: Hold your tongue, Knave! Do not dare use that tone with a priestess of the Light! Magistrix Larynna:Thalassian DOr shar'adore da shando (I'm surrounded by idiots!) Anchorite Karja: The magistrix will be happy to know I'm fluent in Thalassian. Your courtesy is not lost on me. Anchorite Karja: Back to the topic... we should focus our attention on these manaforges. We need to learn what the enemy is doing with them and why. Magistrix Larynna: We've told you all there is to know! Do you forget that many of us used to be trusted followers of Kael'thas? Spymaster Thalodien: ...and just look at where that got us! Exarch Orelis: Even you must admit that your information from defectors is outdated and unreliable. Let us make calculated attacks on these manaforges and gather what information we can. Spymaster Thalodien: Finally some talk of action from the big guy! * The city can be reached via . * The innkeeper in Area 52 does not sell any goods, but food and drink can be purchased from Gant. There are numerous areas where you can attack the opposing factions (and vice versa) and guards will not be aggroed. It is advisable to stay in a building or fly above the ground if you need to go away from keyboard if you play in a PvP realm or are PvP flagged. Area 52 Death Machines kill roof-campers, but engineers can control them with . Pop-culture references Area 52 has a few references to the outside world in it. The name of the town itself is a reference. *The X2 Nether Rocket has many goblins working on it, most of whom are clad in Star Trek-inspired uniforms. *Two of the goblins working on the X2 Nether Rocket have a dialogue running along the lines of Elton John's "Rocket Man". *The X2 name is a reference to the X-plane, the experimental U.S. airplane/rocket program. *The town's name is a reference to Area 51, a US military base which has strong pop culture ties to extraterrestrials and their space-faring technology. *When going through the doors, players receive a short "debuff" (with no apparent effects) from the A-52 Neuralyzer, which says "The flash of light you did not see did not erase your memories." In the film Men in Black, agents were issued a device, also called a Neuralyzer, that wiped people's memories with a flash of light whenever they had any contact with aliens. *Innkeeper Remi Dodoso's name in Area 52 spells out the notes 'Re' 'Mi' 'Do' 'Do' 'So' in the solfege scale. This is a reference to the musical theme used in the movie Close Encounters of the Third Kind to communicate with the aliens which have landed on Earth. * Area 52 and the X2 rocket also periodically get attacked by Negatron, a reference to Megatron from the Transformers series. * When in Area 52, your map seems to be broken. (Only the world of Azeroth shows.) Patch changes References See also External links es:Area 52 Category:Area 52 Category:Braintrust of Orbital Operations and Mechanics Category:Easter eggs Category:Goblin territories Category:Neutral cities Category:Netherstorm subzones